tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucinda Kohaku
Lucinda Kohaku (ルシンダ・コーハク) is a member of Yokai Mew Mew. She's one of the main heroines in Yokai Mew Mew and a supporting character in Yokai Mew Mew La Vida. She has the DNA of the Inugami. Appearance Lucinda She has long light brown hair, usually in a low bun-type style and light brown eyes with thick light brown eyebrows. Mew Fur Personality Lucinda is a kind and caring young lady. She's mature and always ready to help out others. Enjoys to cook, especially since her father can't cook at all. She finds small creatures cute and adorable. She finds people who harm others just jerks or even scum if they are worse and even go far as hurting animals, especially ones who are weak or friendly. Biography Her mother died after she gave birth to Lucinda, due to a very weak body she had since birth. So now ever since then, Lucinda has been living with only her father. Trivia * How long the practice of creating inugami begun is unknown. However, by the Heian period (some 1000 years ago, at the height of classical Japanese civilization) the practice had already been outlawed along with the use of other animal spirits as tools of sorcery. According to legend, the creation of an inugami is accomplished like this: the head of a starved dog must be cut off (often this was accomplished by chaining a dog up just out of reach of some food, or else burying it up to its neck, so that it would go berserk out of desperate hunger and its head could be cut off at the point of greatest desperation). Then, the severed head is buried in the street — usually a crossroads where many people pass. The trampling of hundreds or thousands of people over this buried head would add to its stress and cause the animal’s spirit to transform into an onryō (a powerful maleficent spirit). Occasionally these severed heads were said to escape and fly about, chasing after food, animated solely by the onryō’s anger — such was the power of the dog’s hunger. The head was then baked or dried and enshrined in a bowl, after which the spirit could be used as a kind of fetish by a wicked sorcerer, doing whatever he or she commanded for the rest of time. * Inugami's are a dog-spirit created, worshipped, and employed by a family via sorcery. * Lucinda's weapon is based on the thing that priests use to ward off evil spirit (the stick with paper or something on the end of it). * Her mother died after giving birth to her, so she lives with only her father. Gallery Mew Fur.png|Mew Fur Lucinda Kohaku.png|Lucinda's School Uniform Lucinda's Cafe Uniform.png|Lucinda's Café Uniform Lucinda's Casual Clothing.png|Lucinda's Casual Clothing Inugami.jpg|Inugami DNA Brown Fur.jpg|Brown Fur Category:Princess Mew Category:Females Category:Mews with Yokai Genes Category:Brown Mews Category:Yokai Mew Mew Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Yokai Mew Mew Category:Members of Yokai Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Wand